Gruppen
Deutsch Dungeons und Raids Gewöhnliche Dungeons sind für 5 Spieler vorgesehen: einen Tank, einen Heiler und drei weitere Charaktere, deren Hauptziel es ist, maximalen Schaden beim Gegner herbeizuführen. Ihr könnt den Dungeon betreten, indem ihr eine Suchmaschine benutzt oder einfach auf das Portal zuschreitet. Die ersten Dungeons für fünf Spieler sind ab Level 20 verfügbar. Es gibt dabei zwei Schwierigkeitsstufen und die Helden dürfen in dem jeweiligen Dungeon zwei Hauptbosse erwarten. Es gibt fünf Kernschwierigkeitsstufen: einfach, schwierig, heldenhaft, tödlich und episch. In einigen der Dungeons erwarten euch jedoch zusätzliche Aufgaben, weshalb ihr dort mit bis zu zehn verschiedenen Modi rechnen müsst! Die Schwierigkeitsstufen haben einen grundlegenden Einfluss auf die Taktik, mit der ihr einen Dungeons meistert, was weitere Mechaniken erfordert. Jeder Besuch eines Dungeons in einem neuen Modus stellt daher eine spannende und kurzweilige Herausforderung dar. Am anspruchsvollsten ist der Dungeon für Raid-Gruppen aus zehn Spielern. Er ist eine wahre Herausforderung für alle PvE-Fans. Um ihn erfolgreich zu meistern benötigt ihr taktisches Wissen und fordert von jedem Mitglied der Gruppe das Maximum. Manchmal führt ein einzelner kleiner Fehler schon zum Tod der gesamten Gruppe. Optionen zur Teamsuche Wenn ihr schnell ein Team finden wollt, um in einen Dungeon zu gehen, könnt ihr hierfür das Gruppensuchsystem im Spiel nutzen. Geht einfach auf das Menü "Ereignisse" (Taste "O") und klickt auf "Suchen. Ihr könnt auch einer zuvor gegründeten Gruppe beitreten oder ein eigenes Team gründen. Durch Drücken von Strg + T erhaltet ihr Zugang zu einer vollständigen, in Kategorien eingeteilten Übersicht der Gruppen, die von Spielern gegründet wurden. Wenn ihr bereits wisst, welchen Dungeon oder welches Ereignis ihr besuchen wollt, sendet der jeweiligen Gruppe einfach einen Aufnahmeantrag. Solo-Herausforderungen und globale Bewertungen Um die Charaktereigenschaften zu verfeinern und gleichzeitig Erfahrung und nützliche Preise einzuheimsen, ist es den Helden möglich, sich den Herausforderungen in der Arena zu stellen, in der die Prüfung der vier Könige stattfindet. Mit dem Aufstieg eures Charakters erhaltet ihr Zugang zu Arenen mit größeren Herausforderungen, bis ihr schließlich irgendwann alle freigeschaltet habt. Diese Arenen sind eine herausragende Möglichkeit, Erfahrung und nützliche Gegenstände zu ergattern, die euch den Weg zur höchsten Stufe ebnen. English Dungeons and Raids The most dangerous monsters always hide in the dungeons! Adventurers wanting to challenge monsters and receive worthy rewards for doing so should head there. Regular dungeons are aimed at 5 players: a tank, healer and three characters, whose main objective is to inflict maximum damage on the enemy. You can enter the dungeon by using the search engine or by simply approaching the portal. The first five-player dungeon will become available at level 20. It has two difficulty levels and heroes can expect two major bosses inside. But this is just to get you ready - as you enhance your character you will get access to new, more difficult dungeons and modes. There are five main difficulty levels: easy, hard, heroic, deadly and epic. However, there are some extra deeds within some of them so for certain dungeons the amount of different modes could even reach as high as ten! Difficulty modes have a major impact on the tactics for getting through a dungeon, adding new mechanics. Bosses will not just get stronger - heroes can expect additional obstacles and traps, as well as the fearsome abilities of the opponents themselves. So for a cohesive group, any trip to the dungeon in a new mode will be an interesting and entertaining challenge. The most challenging are considered the dungeon for raid groups which consist of ten players. This is a real challenge for all PvE fans. Successful completion will require knowledge of tactics from the group to yield the best results - often, just one mistake can lead to the death of an entire team. Valuable raid equipment and other rewards are worth it to train your team and fight monsters for a long-awaited victory. Team search options If you want to quickly find a team to enter a dungeon with - you can do so easily by using the in-game random group selection system. Just go to the Events menu (O key) and click Search. You can also join a previously formed group or create your own. After clicking Ctrl+T, you will gain access to the full list of teams formed by players, split into categories for convenience. If you already know which dungeon or event you want to visit, simply send a request to the group you select. When the leader approves your candidacy, you can join the group. If you do not find a suitable group, you can create one yourself by indicating the type of event you want to visit and specifying what level and class restrictions there are for those that want to join you. Solo Challenges and Global Ratings To fine-tune character management skills while gaining experience and useful rewards, heroes can undergo challenges in the Trial of the Four Kings arena. As your character's level increases, you will get access to arenas with tougher challenges, until you unlock them all. These arenas are an excellent way to gain experience and useful items, such as fury volume fragments, as your hero rises to maximum level.